Mayhem at ShinRa
by Khamonai
Summary: Some drabbles about Turks and ... other chaos before the game started. Takes place in my Turk verse and shows might happen should certain people be bored...
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: Not mine... all I own are my muses (crazy as they are ') and the ideas. A huge thank you belongs to Daughter of Night - who is responsible for my muses going havoc and thus resulting in these drabbles.

* * *

**Trouble?... Where?!**

„Come on! Just a tiny wee prank? Pretty please?"

The red-headed male tried patented puppy eyes, although… the patent didn't belong to him… Hence the effect wasn't all he'd hoped for.

"No. Definitely NOT!!"

The tone was a final one.

"But… why? Only because of what happened last week?"

The female glared© at Reno.

"Remember the cleaning-up afterwards?"

Her voice was icy.

"Nope?"

He tried to look as innocent as possible – which was none at all.

"Me neither!"

Now Lan grinned.

Yes, they'd been extremely lucky. It had been impossible to place any fault on them… since all of them were conveniently out of town… hunting down some criminal or another… The infamous Duo had been… very reluctantly… cleared of this …event…

"Still… we better lay low for a while… You don't want to get maimed by old man ShinRa, ne? His threats are still up, I'm afraid."

Both of them shuddered and went silent. A time of calmness and peace reigned… For exactly 3 minutes and 7 seconds.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Please take a couple seconds and review!


	2. Hoping for the impossible

Disclaimer: See first part of the drabbles... they still don't belong to me...

* * *

**Someone help me... please?**

„NO."

„Come on! It really won't hurt!?"

A set of masterful puppy eyes was revealed, while their owner optimistically begged, although the last bit sounded somewhat unsure.

"…"

"Pretty please? …Sugar and chocolate cookies on top?"

A rather delayed reaction followed only afterwards, when the pleader remembered the others distaste of too much sweetness.

"Uhm…", was the intelligent reaction to this particular fact.

"…"

"For me?"

Again the hopeful stare – only this time countered by way of the dreaded icy silence, which spoke more than words ever could…

"Not even for YOU Zack. I absolutely refuse."

The silver-haired male desperately hoped it would be over now and he could escape without being faced with the horrible fate his commander and …friend… had planned for them.

"But…"

The slightly younger man couldn't stand it anymore.

"…Fun?"

"…"

"Why?"

"… Something tells me this won't be enjoyable…"

"At least try?!"

Now he was positively whining. Sephiroth sighed again. He simply couldn't give in.

Flooding all floors within the ShinRa building?? _Very bad._ Casting Ice to freeze the water? _Definitely worse!_

* * *

Any comments, questions or...? Please review and make me happy! It doesn't hurt - promise!


	3. The results

Disclaimer: Still not mine... Enjoy the ficlet nevertheless ; This is the last of the challenge-fics for Daughter of Night.

* * *

**Would you believe that this wasn't our doing?**

"What in Gaia's name..?! Don't try to tell me that you just did it for the fun of it...! Ahh...!"

The man raised his hands to the head, lightly massaging his temples. A headache was rapidly forming. Tseng paced, while loudly scolding the duo standing in front of him, giving the impression of being only the slightest bit remorseful. He stopped, glared at them and promptly started moving again - the Wutainese Turk was rather agitated... which was the understatement of the month… (considering what happened already every day… one simply could not use a time span as long as a full year!)

Two young adults looked at each other, shrugged and then continued looking straight ahead and... listening to the elder mans tirade, which was rather... creative today in his pissed mood. Both of them were considering the very same thing... More mischief and... What would their boss do then?

Curiosity killed the firelion, but... as they said... satisfaction brought it back! This would be sooo worth it!! And the plotting began anew...

* * *

Please review and don't let my mailbox starve!


End file.
